


[ASL]雪夜

by 638794



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/638794/pseuds/638794
Summary: *艾路+萨路，3P*没有剧情，就是啪啪啪(这肉还一点都不好吃真的…………快跑，不然就辣眼睛了…………
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	[ASL]雪夜

[ASL]雪夜

今天外面在下雪。

萨波从车子里走出来的时候刚好一簇树叶上的积雪扑簌簌全掉在了他头上，这么个突然袭击搞得他有些狼狈，走进屋子里的时候衣服上全都是没化开的细小雪屑。他在黑暗里摸索着把鞋子脱了，隐隐约约的就听到房间深处传来了细小的声音。

萨波正准备把厚重的外套解下来，一听到这声音反而停下了动作。摸索着打开了客厅的灯光，扭头一看毫不意外地发现玄关处摆着两双靴子——一双大码一双小码，乱七八糟的躺在地上，客厅的地面上还有一连串湿漉漉的脚印。

萨波确定刚才停在屋子外面的车就他一辆——所以那两个家伙有没有打伞啊。

萨波偶尔也挺诧异自己这种明明重点在眼前晃悠却老是跑偏的思绪，他一边观察着房间的陈列有哪些细微的变化，一边沿着声音的方向追根溯源过去。等到他来到房间门口的时候，那隐隐约约的声音已经变成了清晰的呻吟声：“嗯……艾、艾斯……啊……”

那声音有些断断续续的，带着一点点沙哑和少年人独有的清亮，并没有刻意压抑着嗓子，所以能轻而易举的判断出对方正在被人怎样对待着：“慢一点儿、慢……艾斯……”

萨波悠悠闲闲地靠在门上，等到对方的声音猛地变急促起来的时候他抬起腿就是一脚——把门给踹开了。

伴随着猛烈的“砰！”的一声，这场马上就要迎来高潮的性事不由分说就戛然而止。萨波借着明亮的夜色慢悠悠地打量着当下的状况——他们的幺弟路飞正跨坐在大哥艾斯的身上，两个人都赤身裸体着，艾斯勃起的性器完全地插在路飞的后穴里，交合处湿得一塌糊涂，连床单都打湿了一小片。

路飞和艾斯都被这突如其来的打断给惊了一跳，艾斯居然直接就这么射了出来，滚烫浓稠的精液一下子涌进了路飞的身体里，让他难以忍受地叫了一声，被内射的怪异感觉使他眼眶一下子就红了，一滴眼泪啪的掉了下来。

“好冷，你们不开暖气吗？”  
萨波好像什么事都没干一样把灯给开了，走到床边还摸了下路飞的脸颊：“冷不冷？”

“……不冷。”路飞下意识就回答了，他没高潮，眼泪还没停下来呢，脸上呈现出一种情欲之中的粉红色，后穴里的精液堵得他非常不舒服。他在萨波的掌心里蹭了蹭，同时还搂着艾斯的脖子，声音里透出些不耐烦来：“艾斯……结束了吗？”

“……还、早、呢。”艾斯忍无可忍地在路飞体内又顶了一下，路飞叫了一声，那种痛苦又愉悦的酸麻感重新开始蔓延开来，他抬头去看萨波，感觉到他带着手套的手在他的嘴唇边来来回回摩擦着。

冷，却又透着一股狎昵，他忍不住去咬萨波的手指，却被他强行撑开口腔，皮质的触感挠动着唇齿，很快手套就被唾液弄得又黏又湿。他有些晕乎乎的，艾斯这时又和之前一样用力地顶弄着他，精液被挤压出来，内壁开始一阵一阵的绞动。

他很快又舒服起来了，配合艾斯的动作扭动着腰。萨波用漫不经心的姿态戏弄着弟弟的口腔，注意到两人的腹部和周围的床单上有不少白色液体——很明显这是路飞射的，而且还不止一次。他还是那副不动声色的微笑的模样，却毫不客气地挪揄自己的兄弟：“艾斯，你都不考虑一下我吗？”

艾斯还在为刚才的打断生气呢，才不想应付他：“谁让你回来这么晚……”  
他一边说着，一边换了体位，把自己的弟弟按在床上狠狠地操干，动作粗暴又凶狠，路飞被这狂风骤雨一般的抽插给弄得一句话都说不出来，小腿都有些痉挛。但是他已经射了很多次，现在有些支撑不住，只能求助似的抓住了萨波的外套——冰冷的，还沾着雪水的外套叫他一个激灵，然后艾斯就朝着他体内的敏感点狠狠顶了一下：“不许对他撒娇。”

尽管艾斯现在在外面的普遍印象是个有颜值懂礼貌事业有成偶尔脱脱线有些萌的单身男人，但是追求他的女孩子很显然不知道他也有桀骜不驯甚至中二傲娇的一面。

艾斯在面对路飞的时候这一面倒是体现得淋漓尽致，从小就喜欢揍他骂他，从头到尾都在嫌弃这个黏上来的便宜弟弟，但又不许别的任何人来欺负路飞。一旦发现他弟弟被人欺负了艾斯肯定是先把路飞臭骂一顿，转身就招呼萨波，两个人操起板砖拖着水管，不把对方揍成猪头绝不罢休。

虽然随着艾斯长大了，他对路飞那种恶劣的“喜欢你就嫌弃你”的性格有了很大改善，但是在床上却还是能看到一些小时候的影子——比如特别讨厌路飞在做爱时分神，每次路飞一走神他火气就蹭蹭蹭往上冒，恨不得把他揉碎了吃进肚子里。

“唔……”路飞被弄的又舒服又难受，茫然的睁着大大的眼睛看着艾斯，萨波的手指在他的口腔里越探越深，叫他有些害怕——但是随即萨波就抽出手指吻了上来，他趴在床边上，用湿漉漉的手套托起路飞的下巴，和他来了一个深入的舌吻。

路飞下意识的就去回应他，或者说是天性里的进攻侵向让他从来都不知闪躲。彼此的唇舌纠缠着，没过多久他就觉得有些不行了——艾斯反反复复顶着他的敏感点，他控制不住自己身体一阵一阵的痉挛般的发抖，自然没这个精力和萨波你来我往的接吻，下身交合的水声越来越响亮，他达到高潮时紧紧抓住了萨波的衣服，但是尖叫声却被完完全全堵在了喉咙里，性器只射出了一点点近乎透明的稀薄精液，但路飞却颤抖了至少一分多钟才重新找回了自己的意识。

艾斯再一次射在了他的身体里面，浓稠的精液叫肠肉哆哆嗦嗦地痉挛着，萨波把路飞整个抱起来的时候后面像失禁一样往下淌了一片。萨波安抚性地吻了吻路飞湿润的眼角，艾斯轻声的“哼”了一声，也凑过来揉路飞的脑袋，一边揉一边很庸俗地开始贿赂起自己的弟弟来：“对不起对不起……路飞啊，明天带你去吃烤肉怎么样？”

路飞失神了一会儿才反应过来：“我现在就要吃……”  
“……明天随便吃多少都行！”  
“可是我饿了！我现在就想吃肉！”  
“啊啊啊别流口水！搞得我也好饿啊！”  
“那艾斯干嘛还做……”路飞哼哼唧唧地窝在萨波怀里，“做了这个更饿。”

艾斯在弟弟纯洁的“真是搞不懂你啊”的目光中无力地解释：“……因为我也是22岁成年人，并且我不喜欢柏拉图式恋爱……”

“但是很累……又饿……”  
路飞小声抱怨，萨波抱着他，亲吻着路飞的锁骨。他的幺弟身体紧致结实，肌肉坚韧而纤长，将少年那种颀长又精瘦的美感发挥得淋漓尽致。萨波还没脱了那副黏黏糊糊的手套，从路飞尾椎下面摸到了还未闭合的肉穴，没怎么费力就伸进去了三根手指，白浊的精液从里面流了出来，萨波缓慢地按压着路飞的内壁，把艾斯射在深处的精液挤压出来，路飞有些不适应地扭动着腰：“萨波也要做吗？”

“不做，”萨波另一只手安抚性地摸着他的脊背，“我帮路飞把东西弄出来。”

“……”艾斯用“你的套路真深”的眼神看着他，半晌后不得不承认，“好办法，我怎么没想到呢？”

自从把小弟骗到手后，艾斯每次哄他上床都是用肉这个粗暴的伎俩。虽然同样的招式能对路飞使用无数次，但是基本上每次他俩儿的做爱讨论主题都会围绕着“肉”，甜言蜜语也全部以肉为中心思想，搞得艾斯根本不想给路飞发言的机会，只想把他干的放弃思考只会嗯嗯啊啊了事。

萨波真不愧是三兄弟里的智商担当。

路飞被萨波的手指弄的有些不舒服起来，皮革的怪异触感充斥在身体里，冷冷的，还有些过于粗糙了。他感觉到身体里面的液体确实在流出来，但是后穴里的热度一点儿都没褪下去，反而被摩擦得又开始收缩起来了，手套上那些若有若无的线头一次次擦过敏感点，又不深入地去触碰，让路飞想要抓着萨波的手往更深的地方按下去。

他皱着眉，忍不住抬起腰去迎合萨波的动作：“再深一点儿。”  
萨波忍不住笑起来，这个时候他的喜悦如此明显，倒看起来没那么漫不经心了：“路飞，把腿分开点儿。”

本来被他抱着的少年闻言后干脆地伸出腿来夹住了萨波的腰，萨波的三根手指几乎全部没入了路飞的身体里，艾斯射进去的精液差不多全部都弄出来了，但是摩擦的水声并没有变小——内壁分泌出的透明肠液更加方便了插入的动作，路飞不自觉吞咽了一下，自己都没意识到艾斯什么时候绕到他身后抱住他的，他下意识地想往后退，又想让那种感觉更深入一些。

“舒服吗？”萨波问他，路飞有些困惑地摇了摇头：“像蛇一样……”

和艾斯那种直击大脑的猛烈快感不一样，每次和萨波做都很慢很难受，绵延漫长的愉悦和折磨总是让人难以忍受的。路飞小声地吸着气，感觉到小腹和大腿内侧因为这种快感抽搐了起来。

那种临近高潮时的痉挛感一阵一阵地刺激着他，又没有办法完全濒临，路飞整个人软的跟面条一样，明明萨波还没有插入进来，他却已经说不出话了，艾斯揉捏他的乳头他也只是轻轻哼唧了一下，乖得简直跟小绵羊似的。

这种缓慢而不足的高潮几乎灼烧光了他的理智，路飞跟小时候一样眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，艾斯心里软的跟棉花糖似的，不停哄着他，又强迫路飞叫他哥哥，说我最喜欢哥哥这种话，把乘人之危这个词发挥得淋漓尽致。

萨波折磨了路飞半个多小时才插了进去，一直收缩着的内壁几乎是迫不及待地绞动了起来，又热又紧的感觉叫萨波闷哼了一声，马上用力地朝里面狠狠顶弄了几下，路飞强烈地颤抖了一下，但是还是没能达到那一点——但之后萨波又开始了之前那种漫长的折磨，他缓慢地操着路飞，像个机器人一样连姿势都不变地摩擦着他的敏感点，过长时间的快感让路飞很难攀上巅峰，就这么被翻来覆去地做了小半小时。

等到萨波觉得终于差不多了开始用力的时候，艾斯也终于舍得帮路飞抒解他的欲望了。他熟练的套弄着路飞的性器，前后夹击下它很快地挺立了起来，但是实在是射不出什么东西了。

等到萨波射出来之后路飞呻吟了几下，双腿几乎没了力气，身体还在颤抖着，但是很明显还没能到高潮：“好难受……萨波，我好难受、我不想做了……”

萨波和艾斯一样，对对方内射的行为感到理解不能，但是自身又相当迷恋这种体验——他笑着去吻路飞脸上的泪水，好言好语地哄着他：“乖，很快就不难受了……多做几次就不难受了……最后一次，我保证最后一次。”

“……骗人。”路飞吸吸鼻子，还是觉得难受。

“我什么时候骗过你？”萨波叹息了一声，不由分说地就顶了进来，他也知道刚才自己把过程拖太久了，“都是哥哥的错。”

他当然自己在生气什么，无非就是那一点儿难以宣之于口的嫉妒心——路飞小时候就喜欢跟在艾斯屁股后面转，打不走骂不跑活像块牛皮糖。虽然路飞总是说“萨波真是个好哥哥”，但是萨波到底觉得他和艾斯更亲近些。  
当然啦，他们三个都是喝过酒的过命兄弟，谁也离不开谁。他也知道自己不会对艾斯生气，就是心里有点儿别扭的小疙瘩。

艾斯在萨波插入的时候把路飞的脑袋掰过来跟他接吻，又去揉捏他的阴茎和下面的囊袋，但是明显大部分的刺激还是来自于萨波——他每次把欲望抽出来，又全部顶进去的时候路飞就开始发抖，后穴分泌出透明的肠液，肌肉一阵阵的绞动和痉挛，阴茎还是没能射出什么东西来，却在几分钟后达到了干性高潮，路飞眼前发白地恍惚了好久，等到感知能力重回身体的时候萨波已经射出来了，还在温柔缱绻地跟他接吻呢。

我醒过来之后要揍他们。

男子汉从来说话算话。路飞很认真地把这句话记在心里，并且醒过来后也兑现了自己的承诺，抡起拳头揍了艾斯几拳，然后被艾斯反杀，压在沙发里挠了痒痒。接着萨波发言说艾斯你让着一下路飞，成功的勾起了兄弟三人的大混战，结束后每个人身上都不知道被谁给揍了几块乌青出来。

最后，兄弟三个去家附近新来的的自助烤肉店吃肉和解，并被老板揪着衣服全部扔了出来。

实在是可喜可贺。  
END.


End file.
